La historia de Sasuke y Sakura
by Hiwatari Yuu
Summary: . "Había en una ciudad un rey y una reina que tenían tres hijas. Las dos mayores, aunque hermosas y bien proporcionadas, no resistían la comparación con la más joven, cuya belleza sobrepasaba la elocuencia humana"
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaración:**_

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. ( _Y si me pertenecieran no habrían muerto Itachi ,Sasori y Neji_ T.T _)_

La historia es una adaptación al sasusaku de la obra de Apuleyo " el asno de oro".

 _ **Advertencia:**_

Contiene lime – lemon, lenguaje algo vulgar.

Cuenta la historia que hace mucho tiempo existió un rey y una reina que tenían tres hijas. Las dos mayores, Tayuya y Karin aunque hermosas y bien proporcionadas, no resistían comparación con Sakura la más joven, de cabello rosa, ojos como el jade y su cuerpo parecía ser esculpido por los mismos dioses. Parecía una diosa entre mortales, la fama de su belleza se extendió sobre toda la tierra, Sakura era adorada por los humanos como una reencarnación de la diosa Mikoto. La diosa, estaba celosa de la belleza de la mortal Sakura, pues los hombres estaban abandonando sus templos para adorar en su lugar a una simple mujer.

Esta usurpación encendió la ira de Mikoto.

¡He aquí que soy la madre de toda la naturaleza, el origen de los elementos, el alma del mundo entero: vociferaba Mikoto desde el Olimpo.

Me arrebata, no solo mis honores, incluso mi nombre!

Pero no ha de perdurar mucho el gozo de esta usurpadora, haré que se arrepienta de su belleza!

Llamó a su hijo Sasuke, de cabellos azabaches y cuerpo envidiable, al que todos conocían como Eros o Cupido, y contra cuyas flechas no existe defensa alguna, ni en el cielo ni en la tierra. Apelando a su condición filial, lo incitó y exhortó a que visitara a Sakura.

usa tu poder y haz que esa desvergonzada se enamore del hombre más horrendo y vil que exista en el mundo _._

No tuvo que insistir mucho, pues Sasuke era de carácter cínico como para no aceptar el encargo con entusiasmo.

Mientras tanto Sakura no obtenía ningún beneficio de su belleza: Los hombres la idolatraban de mil maneras, pero ninguno se atrevía acercársele, ni pedir su mano. Ciertamente era admirado su aspecto divino, pero como se le admiraba a una estatua artísticamente modelada. En cambio, Tayuya y Karin, cuya discreta belleza, ya se habían casado con hombres esplendidos.

Sufriendo esta situación y temiendo que su hija fuera objeto de envidia o rencor por parte de los dioses, su padre decidió consultar al oráculo de Óbito, para determinar que le depararía el destino a su joven hija. La respuesta del oráculo fue la siguiente:

 _En la roca más alta del monte, rey, coloca a tu hija_

 _Para una boda funeraria vestida y adornada._

 _Y no esperes un yerno de ascendencia mortal nacido,_

 _Sino un cruel, malo como una serpiente y fiero._

 _Que a todos atormenta volando en el cielo,_

 _Todo debilita a sangre y fuego,_

 _Por quien tiembla el propio Madara,_

El rey al recibir la respuesta, regresó triste a su reino y allí se entregó al llanto y al lamento, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que nada ganaba retrasando la cruel boda y ordenó iniciar los preparativos. Se decoró todo con motivos funerarios, se encendieron débiles antorchas, ennegrecidas con cenizas, la flauta cambió su tonada nupcial, por el quejumbroso modo lidio y el alegre canto himeneo acabó en un lúgubre bramido. Una vez todo dispuesto, comenzó el funeral para un vivo: una afligida Sakura, acompañada por todo el pueblo, no a su boda, sino a su entierro en medio de la tristeza de sus padres. La joven ante tanto dolor intentó animarlos.

¿Porque se atormentan con llantos continuos?

¿porque agobian su ánimo y mas el mío, con tantos lamentos?

Todo ello será para ustedes el premio de mi notable hermosura. Por favor llévenme al monte, tengo prisa para enfrentar estas felices nupcias y por conocer a mi esposo.

Y animando el paso llegaron al monte y a su cima. Entonces la dejaron sola y temblando de miedo y llorando abundantemente que sus lágrimas apagaban las antorchas. De repente una suave brisa del Céfiro (viento del oeste) la arrebató y la llevó con suavidad hasta un valle colmado de flores, donde se quedo dormida.

Al despertar Sakura con el ánimo revitalizado, se internó en el bosque cercano siguiendo en sonido del agua, divisó un palacio de altas dimensiones, parecía destinado a un dios, con columnas de oro, muros de plata y suelos con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas.

Sakura, en tanto que contemplaba a su gusto todas aquellas riquezas y bellos objetos de la mansión, lo que la sorprendió fue no encontrar cadenas, cerraduras o guardias que custodiasen tan gran tesoro. Absorta ante tanta belleza, de repente oyó una voz que no provenía de cuerpo alguno:

 _Por qué mi señora, se asombra de todas estas riquezas?. Todo esto es tuyo, al igual que nosotras las voces que oyes, somos tus sirvientas y encargadas de proveerle en cuanto lo requiera. Si desea puede descansar y tomar un baño._

Atendió Sakura el consejo de la voz incorpórea y se tendió en una cama y después se bañó, así desapareció su cansancio.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer, se encontró con vino perfumado de néctar y abundante comida, que le eran servidos no por sirviente alguno, sino que parecían venir impulsados por el aire; tampoco se veían músicos ni cantores, mas en el aire sonaba música de cítara y hermosos cantos. Cuando terminó la comida Sakura, decidió retirarse a dormir a su habitación.

En la oscuridad de la noche, escuchó un ruido que la sobresaltó, entonces empezó a temer por su vida, escuchó la voz aterciopelada de un hombre que le dijo:

No tienes por qué temer a tu esposo mi bella Sakura. Dijo Sasuke.

Sakura cuando escuchó su voz se sintió tranquila, y le preguntó que si podía verlo o saber su nombre. Sasuke se tensó un poco y se acercó a la cama donde Sakura estaba acostada.

Confía en mí, no dejes que la curiosidad se apropie de tu mente, dijo tocando el brazo de Sakura suavemente.

Porque nuestro matrimonio depende de la confianza que tengas. Dijo Sasuke acercándose a los labios de Sakura, para luego besarla lentamente con dulzura.

Sakura un poco aturdida y titubeante correspondió el beso de su esposo, poco a poco el beso comenzó a tornarse más apasionado por parte del azabache, sus labios siguieron bajando lentamente por el cuello de la pelirosa, sus manos quitaron el vestido por la cabeza de esta, pasado unos segundos bajo hasta el inicio de un de los pechos de la oji jade, el cual alcanzo con su boca, besando y lamiéndolo con pasión, mientras con su mano le daba atención al otro pecho.

Sakura no había sentido algo así, cada tramo de su piel se erizó, cuando sintió los labios y las manos de su marido en sus senos, gimió complacida por la sensación que sentía.

Sasuke se separó un poco de Sakura para quitarse la ropa que le estorbaba en ese momento, sus manos acariciaban las caderas y piernas de la pelirosa separándoselas suavemente acomodándose a gusto entre ellas…

Sasuke volvió a aprisionar los labios de su mujer distrayéndola de lo que venía a continuación, comenzó a adentrarse en su interior sin previo alguno, la pelirosa abrazo el cuello de su marido, cerrando sus ojos al sentir como el miembro del chico la penetraba lentamente, y un dolor intenso la asalto.

a- ah…gimió la pelirosa, cuando lo sintió completamente en su interior.

Sasuke, besaba su cara y su cuello, para tranquilizarla un poco, sintió como Sakura pasaba sus manos de su cuello a su pecho arañándolo con sus uñas en el proceso. Podía sentir la estreches de la paredes rodeando su miembro con fuerza, un gemido salió de sus labios.

Sintió como pelirosa se acostumbraba a la invasión, salió y entró en ella con fuerza, sacándole un fuerte gemido de placer a la oij jade. Empezó a embestirla lentamente.

La pelirosa jadeo, era una sensación tan agradable, sentía como el miembro de su esposo entraba y salía de ella con saña, Sakura iba abrazar su espalda, pero Sasuke tomo sus manos y las puso a ambos lados de la cabeza de la pelirosa uniendo sus dedos con los de ella.

Sasuke comenzó a moverse a un ritmo constante en el interior de la oji verde, ella gimió entrecortada mientras apretaba sus manos con las suyas, el azabache escondió su rostro en el cuello de la pelirosa, mientras el vaivén se hacía cada vez más rápido y descoordinado, sus caderas se movían al mismo compás .Sakura gimió con fuerza cuando sintió todas las sensaciones, que estallaron al llegar al orgasmo, el pelinegro sintió como las paredes internas de Sakura abrazaban su miembro signo de que llego al clímax justo como él, le dio una fuerte estocada derramando su semilla en el interior de ella. Pasado unos segundos Sakura perdió el conocimiento de todo.

Sasuke salió de ella dando un último jadeo, se acostó a un lado de la cama y abrazo por la espalda, minutos después se quedo dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aclaración:**_ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. (Y _si me pertenecieran,no habrían muerto Itachi, Sasori y Neji T.T) (Y le daría a Sarada uno o dos hermanitos . )_

La historia es una adaptación al sasusaku de la obra de Apuleyo "el asno de oro" Eros y Psique"

 _ **Advertencia:**_

Naaa! Luego lo verán. Sin más remedio el capitulo dos! :D

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó estaba sola en la cama; su esposo se había marchado oculto todavía en la noche.

De este modo pasaban los días, y con el paso del tiempo se acostumbró a que su única compañía en la jornada fueran las voces sin cuerpo y a que su esposo solo apareciera de noche y por el día estuviera ausente, de modo que aún no conocía su rostro.

Durante este tiempo los padres de Sakura envejecían entre el luto y la tristeza de haber enviado a su hija a la muerte. Sus hermanas mayores, al propagarse su historia, decidieron acudir a la casa paterna.

Una noche el marido así habló a Sakura:

—Sakura dulcísima y querida esposa (n/a: _no imagino que Sasuke hablara así .),_ he de advertirte de una grave amenaza: tus hermanas pensando que has muerto, pronto se acercarán a la roca donde te dejaron y te llamaran con grandes quejas y lamentos.

—No las escuches, ni atiendas sus ruegos, pues si así lo hicieras, ciertamente me causarías un gran dolor, mas para ti sería la más completa perdición.

Sakura así lo convino y le prometió que obraría según le había aconsejado. Mas se pasó el día siguiente llorando, y lamentándose sin probar bocado. Incluso por las noches, cuando compartía lecho con su esposo, no podía dejar de llorar pensando en su desdichada familia y en que se hallaba en una cárcel dorada, donde con nadie era factible conversar ni a nadie ver. Ante tal situación su cónyuge creyó necesario repetir su advertencia:

—Sakura, ¿qué es esto? Ni de día ni de noche ni entre mis brazos dejas de atormentarte. Haz lo que quieras, mas recuerda; solo te acordaras de la seriedad de mis avisos cuando comiences, y será tarde para arrepentirte.

Entonces Sakura comenzó a rogar a su esposo con insistencia de que le permitiera ver a sus hermanas para mitigar su luto. Al fin consiguió, no solo el permiso para verlas sino también para poder enseñarles el palacio y regalarles oro y alhajas, no sin ser advertida previamente de que no respondiera a pregunta alguna sobre su aspecto físico, ni cediera a la curiosidad sacrílega de querer ver su rostro, pues tal acción supondría la ruptura de su matrimonio. A todo esto repuso Sakura, ya con el ánimo dichoso, que cien veces moriría antes de poner en peligro su matrimonio ya que él era el mejor de los maridos, preferible incluso al propio Sasuke (eros); así que no debía preocuparse por ello.

Así, que al día siguiente, como oyera a sus hermanas lamentarse desde la roca, ordenó al céfiro que las recogiera y salió a esperarlas fuera del palacio.

—Hermanas- les dijo cuando las tuvo, aún lacrimosas por su luto y asombradas por el viaje ante su vista — entren dichosas en está que es su casa y reanimen su ánimo decaído conmigo.

Y hablando así les abrió las puertas del palacio y comenzó a mostrarles todas las riquezas que atesoraba. Deslumbradas por todas las sorpresas, las hermanas no tardaron en preguntarle sobre su marido. Sakura atenta a los consejos de su cónyuge, lo describió vagamente como un joven que apenas tenía barba y les dijo que andaba ocupado en cacerías y asuntos rústicos, pero temiendo más preguntas les hizo coger joyas y alhajas con varios pretextos consiguió rápidamente que se marcharan.

Mas las hermanas lejos de quedar contentas por hallar viva a su hermana y en inmejorable situación, fueron presas de la mayor envidia.

— Qué cruel e injusto es el destino! Exclamo Tayuya, en cuanto cruzo el umbral de su casa.

— ¿Cómo es posible que a nosotras, mayores por nacimiento, nos haya tocado tener maridos extranjeros que nos tienen por esclavas y nos hacen vivir como exiliadas, y Sakura, nació cuando nuestra madre estaba ya harta de parir, corresponda a un modelo de belleza y tesoros?

— Pues ya has visto cuantas gemas, alhajas y tesoros tiene y como es de hermoso el esposo que tiene. Si no miente, nunca habrá mujer más feliz en toda la tierra. En cambio yo soporto a un viejo calvo y más débil que un niño, obsesionado por cerrar todo bajo llave. Anunció Tayuya.

— A demás, fíjate Tayuya que la obedecen los vientos. Sin duda su esposo debe ser un dios: dijo Karin_ ¡Tu marido es igual que el mío, encorvado y tan enfermo que el único placer que recibo de él es la caricia de sus dedos rasposos y torcidos, aduras penas!

—Yo estoy perdiendo mi belleza y mi juventud, he soportado con buen ánimo las mal olientes cataplasmas y remedios, mas parezco enfermera que una esposa….

—Lo que más me duele, es la jactancia y la desmesurada ostentación con la que nos ha enseñado sus riquezas, el ridículo que nos ha hecho pasar: Dijo Karin con rencor.

—Pero sé que podemos hacer para que no nos considere sus esclavas, en lugar de sus hermanas mayores: no diremos nada a nuestros padres y a los aldeanos sobre esto. Pues no hay felicidad para un rico si se desconoce su riqueza.

Acordando este plan, escondieron sus regalos y para que todos pensaran que Sakura seguía desaparecida, volvieron a tomar luto: con cabellos desordenados, lamentos constantes y lloros continuos.

Esa misma noche el esposo desconocido advirtió a Sakura.

—Aún no ves el gran peligro que te amenaza? Solo si te mantienes callada lograras evitar el cruel destino. Tus hermanas traidoras como viles zorras, ( n/a : _xD_ _morí)_ te están preparando trampas y la mayor de ellas es persuadirte de que veas mi rostro, cosa que si haces como ya te he dicho, considera de no verlo nunca más.

—Así que si vinieran y sé que vendrán: dijo Sasuke — no digas ni oigas nada sobre mi aspecto, puesto que si guardas silencio, el niño que en tu vientre crece será divino; si hablas nacerá mortal.

Con la alegría de esta noticia pasaban los días y los meses de feliz gestación, y al mismo ritmo la belleza de Sakura iba aumentando, hasta que una noche su esposo volvió a referirse a sus hermanas.

—Sakura – le dijo en tono de advertencia— esas mujeres perversas y criminales que dicen llamarse tus hermanas ya han preparado nuestra ruina.

—Mañana dulcísima esposa, al igual que las sirenas, tus hermanas lanzarán voces de tristeza desde los riscos del monte. No las escuches ni vayas a verlas y líbranos a todos a mí, a ti y a nuestro retoño ya próximo de esta inminente calamidad.

—Querido y dulce esposo- le respondió Sakura entre lágrimas — ¿acaso no te he demostrado mi reserva y mi moderación en el hablar? ¿acaso no me has indicado y sé que debo decir y que callar— solo te pido que, ya que no puedo ver tu rostro me sea justo ver a mis hermanas, no temas por mí la firmeza de mi ánimo.

—Por tu linda y perfumada cabellera, por tu amor y por el niño que llevo en mi vientre y que me mostrara en él tu belleza, te suplico que me dejes hablar y ver con mis hermanas, y te prometo que desde ahora no me preocupare mas en ver tu rostro ni por estas tinieblas; tu serás mi luz en esta oscuridad.

Ablandado por estas palabras, por sus caricias y lágrimas que las acompañaban, Sasuke cedió al fin a su petición y le otorgo su permiso.

A la mañana siguiente, tal como había se lo había anunciado, aparecieron sus hermanas en el risco.

Sakura les envío a céfiro y en un momento las tuvo en su presencia. Tras aliviar su cansancio con un vaporoso baño, pasaron al salón y se acomodaron en un cómodo sillón, mientras saciaban su hambre con majares delicados y fiambres exquisitos, la música de las flautas y cítaras acariciaba sus oídos y relajaba sus ánimos. Entonces las hermanas comenzaron con su plan.

—En verdad dijo aduladora Karin — Sakura ya no pareces una muchacha sino una verdadera madre. No sabes cuanta alegría va a proporcionar tu hijo a nuestra familia. Además, si su padre es tan hermoso como dices, va a nacer un niño más bello que el propio Sasuke.

—Si, por que de un joven tan apuesto y una mujer como tú, el fruto ha de ser superior_ continuó Tayuyá.

—Por cierto ¿hoy tampoco lo veremos?

—¿Sigue de caza o con asuntos de tierras? Siguió Karin

—¿De dónde nos habías dicho que era?

Ante tal acoso, Sakura fuera por el hecho de ver a sus hermanas, fuera por la atmosfera feliz de momento, fuera por terminar el tema, se le ocurrió comentar que su marido, era un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello canoso y con grandes negocios que se hallaba fuera de la provincia por cuestiones de trabajo. Y en cuanto se deshizo de ellas las envío cargadas de costosos presentes devuelta a ellas, mientras céfiro las llevaba en volada al monte, iban comentando con malicia.

—¿Qué te parece Karin, este prodigio? Comentó Tayuya. — quien era ayer joven y sin barba, hoy es maduro y ya peina canas ¿Cómo se explica esta maravilla? Para mí que esta nos engaña como una despreciable o nunca ha visto a su marido. Y bien es cierto que está casada, por lo visto lleva un buen embarazo.

—¡Imagínate si fuera un niño divino!, lo mejor será que hagamos como la otra vez: no digamos nada a nadie.

Karin asintió a todo y entre ambas iban pensando cómo podían aprovechar estas circunstancias para apoderarse de su riqueza y quitarle la felicidad a Sakura, así con ardiente envidia llegaron a sus casas.

—¡Ay, hermana! –comenzaron las dos mujeres más mentirosas y criminales del mundo. — ¡Ay Sakura, feliz e ignorante de tan gran calamidad! ¡Ay, hermana!, te hallas en el más grave de los peligros. Nosotras, que nos desvelamos por cuidar de ti y de tu hijo, hemos sabido que aquel con quien duermes y crees que es tu marido es una serpiente grande y llena de veneno. En seguida hemos recordado que el oráculo Obito profetizó que serías mujer de una cruel bestia.

—Sin duda ese monstruo, que ha sido visto a los campesinos de la región y es buscado por los cazadores, tiene la intención de devorarte a ti y a tu niño en cuanto nazca: hablo Karin — es mas dicen que todos los privilegios que ahora disfrutas, no tienen otro fin que engordarte y hacerte más sabrosa.

—Decide ahora, te quedas con él y su deleitosa y peligrosa vida o regresas con nosotras y salvar tu vida; lo que hagas nos parecerá bien porque ya hemos cumplido con nuestro deber de hermanas avisándote: vociferó Tayuya.

La pobre Sakura atontada y alterada por tan grave parlamento; cayó en el enredo que le habían preparado sus hermanas, y desobedeciendo las advertencias de su esposo, replicó:

—Queridas hermanas, que con tanto desvelo cuidan de mí, no puedo dudar de la sinceridad de sus palabras, ni de las palabras que escucharon de la boca los labradores. — deben tener razón y así se explica porque mi esposo no me permite ver su rostro y saber algún detalle de él, ni su origen, ni nación.

—Es más, siempre me dice que vendrán grandes males si intento verlo. — ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿cómo pueden ayudarme?

—No te preocupes: dijo Tayuya— que nosotras siempre temerosas de ti y de tu seguridad, ya hemos pensado un plan para liberarte de este monstruo.— esconde debajo la cama una navaja muy afilada, oculta en un extremo del cuarto una lámpara bien llena de aceite y encendida, de manera que su luz no se vea, y esta noche, cuando la bestia llegue a tu cama y la sientas resoplar con el sueño, levántate descalza, alza la lámpara y con la mayor fuerza que tengas clávale en el cuello la navaja y córtale la cabeza.

—Y no pienses que te faltara nuestra ayuda. Una vez muerto, vendremos y te ayudaremos a cargar todas estas riquezas, y te buscaremos, siendo tú humana, un marido humano.

Tras esto se despidieron sus hermanas que, temiendo recibir algún mal por un concejo tan taimado, regresaron precipitadamente con sus maridos.

Sakura pasó toda la jornada entre dudas y vacilaciones: aunque odiaba a la serpiente, seguía amando a su esposo, y tal lucha la fatigaba y la llevaba a desear su muerte, a tachar de mentirosas sus hermanas; recordaba las advertencias del marido y vacilaba, desconfiaba de él y quería apresurar su fin. Mientras caía la noche, decidió hacer caso a sus hermanas y lo preparó tal como le habían a aconsejado. Así cuando su esposo dormía profundamente, descubrió la lámpara y a duras penas ahogó un grito de sorpresa, porque la luz revelaba el cuerpo de la fiera más dulce y agradables de todas Sasuke el dios del amor.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aclaración:**_ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. (Y _si me pertenecieran, no habrían muerto Itachi, Sasori y Neji T.T) (Y le daría a Sarada uno o dos hermanitos . )_

T.T ¡Perdón! por no subir la historia semanas atrás, pero como todo mortal no suelen faltar los problemas (y _lastimosamente no soy la excepción ¬.¬)_ pero ahora todo está bien! _( por lo menos eso creo =.=)_

Gracias a todas las que siguen esta historia.

La historia es una adaptación al sasusaku de la obra de Apuleyo "el asno de oro" Eros y Psique"

Sin mas blabladurias de mi parte el tercer capi.

* * *

Una vez recuperada de la sorpresa, Sakura se acercó al cuerpo dormido y comenzó a recrearse en su hermosura, sus cabellos azabaches todavía estaban húmedos por la ambrosia, sus mejillas rosadas y su piel blanca refulgía de puro inmaculado; de sus hombros brotaban unas alas brillantes de rocío, quietas a pesar del leve temblor de sus plumas. En fin todo un cuerpo digno de haber sido engendrado por Mikoto.

Delante de su lecho halló Sakura el arco y las flechas. La joven en su afán por mirar y curiosear todo, cogió una de ellas y en un descuido se pinchó con su afilada punta. Entonces se enamoró locamente de Sasuke, en su frenesí inclinó la lámpara en el que estaba dormido de modo que cayeron unas gotas del liquido ardiente sobre su hombro y se despertó. Sasuke al verse descubierto, emprendió el vuelo hablándole a la desdichada Sakura que, asustada por el desastre, yacía en el suelo.

— Ahora en verdad ingenua Sakura, recuerdo las órdenes de mi madre: que te enamorara del peor y cruel de los hombres, sin embargo cuando te vi, herido por mis propias flechas, cometí el acto más irracional, el error de amarte. Y todo para que me desobedezcas y creas que soy una bestia digna de muerte.

—Y ahora todo lo que predije sufrirás y, aunque han sido esas tan buenas concejeras tuyas quienes me han causado esta pena, solo te castigare a ti con mi huida.

Sin decir más, remontó el vuelo, mientras Sakura, aun en el suelo, lo seguía con la mirada llena de lamentos y lagrimas. Perdida ya su vista y con ella toda esperanza, decidió arrojarse a un rio cercano. Pero el rio, conocedor del poder de Sasuke, no consintió su muerte y llevándola sobre sus ondas la deposito en el césped florido de la ribera.

Entonces por casualidad la vio el dios rústico Pan, que sentado allí cerca abrazaba a la montesa Eco y la enseñaba a repetir todas las voces, en tanto sus cabritillas dispersas jugaban a desordenar la cabellera del rio. Como no ignoraba lo sucedido la llamó y le dijo:

—Graciosa jovencita, aunque siempre haya habitado en la agreste floresta, mi edad provecta me concede la sabiduría de la experiencia. Por ella sé que tu andar titubeante, tu excesiva palidez, tu suspiro frecuente y tus ojos lastimeros hablan de penas de amor.

— Préstame atención y deja de buscar la muerte; aparta tu tristeza y dirige las mayores oraciones y súplicas a Cupido, el más poderoso de los dioses, y quizá te ganes de nuevo a ese joven delicado y lujurioso.

Sin más respuesta que el saludo, Sakura emprendió un andar errático por los bosque y sendas la llevó sin saberlo a la ciudad donde vivía su hermana mayor. Cuando supo donde estaba, pidió a que la llevaran a la casa fraterna. Poco después se encontraron entre abrazos y efusiones, Sakura no tardo en darle la razón de sus desdichas.

— Tayuya hermana! ¿Recuerdas el concejo que me diste? Cuando me disponía a matar con la navaja de doble filo a quien parecía una bestia dispuesta a devorarme, me encontré con que mi marido era el propio Sasuke, el hijo de Mikoto en persona.

— Embelesada en su belleza en un descuido cayó aceite hirviendo de la lámpara en su hombro y se despertó adolorido. Entonces me dijo: "¡Ah! Traidora por esta fechoría vas a dejar de ser mi mujer y me casare con tu hermana" y mencionó tu nombre, así que ya ves, me expulsó y te está esperando.

No bien hubo acabado de hablar cuando su hermana, llena por su loco deseo y su envidia, pretextando noticias preocupantes sobre la salud de sus padres dejó a su marido, llegó apresurada al risco donde solía recogerlas el Céfiro y sin más demora se lanzó al vacío mientras gritaba:

—"¡Recíbeme, Sasuke, como tu digna esposa, y tú, Céfiro, recoge a tu nueva señora!". Pero quien la recibió fue la muerte entre las rocas.

No tardó la venganza en alcanzar a Karin la segunda hermana, pues una vagabunda Sakura llegó a la ciudad donde moraba ésta. Allí, repetida la misma historia, tampoco se demoró la hermana en buscar el funesto matrimonio y de igual modo se encontró la muerte en el precipicio.

Cumplida su venganza, Sakura recorriendo los pueblos y regiones, se dedico a buscar a su amor. Mientras tanto Sasuke yacía gimiendo de dolor por sus quemaduras en la cama de su madre, descuidando de lanzar sus flechas de amor y de esta manera las personas, los animales todos deprimidos por la carente de pasión amorosa.

Entonces un ave que suele volar sobre el mar llamada conocida como gaviota informó a Mikoto el estado de su hijo y que todo el mundo se quejaba por el abandono que sufrían tanto de Mikoto como de Sasuke.

—Sin duda mi hijo anda en amores – replico enfadada Mikoto.

—Dime quien es su amiga, aunque sean una de las Horas, o de las Musas o incluso las mismísimas Gracias.

—No lo sé con seguridad – contestó el ave, — pero creo que se llama Sakura.

—¡Pues claro que es esa Sakura, esa que se creía igual a mí en belleza! – estalló Mikoto en grandes voces colérica. — Pero en verdad lo que me causa más rabia es haber sido yo improvisada alcahueta, quien la puso ante sus ojos.

Dicho esto, rápidamente se marchó al encuentro de su hijo. Cuando lo vio herido, aumentó su ira y pese a los esfuerzos de Tsunade y Kushina por calmarla, decidió hacer pagar muy caro a Sakura por todo el daño causado.

Entre tanto la joven esposa día y noche vagaba por los motes y llanos con el ánimo inquieto y dispuesta a todo tipo de suplicas, sin cesar de preguntar por su marido. Así llego a un templo construido en la cima de un empinado monte. Al entrar tropezó con espigas de trigo trenzadas en guirnaldas y en montones, espigas de centeno, hoces y otros útiles de siega tirados por el suelo. Con diligencia lo arregló todo conforme al rito, pensando que ningún templo ni deidad debían ser descuidados por el devoto.

La diosa Kushina que la vio tan hacendosa y observadora, se apiadó de ella y se le mostró en su forma humana.

— Sakura desdichada – dijo- ¿sabes que Mikoto fuera de sí te esta buscado, quiere para ti el mayor de los tormentos y solicita sin cesar a todos los dioses venganza contra ti, mientras tu cuida mi templo?

Entonces la joven se lanzó a sus pies llorando copiosamente y tocando con sus cabellos el suelo, y le pidió con las súplicas más conmovedoras su ayuda. Pero Kushina, aunque afectada en lo más profundo por su dolor y sus oraciones, le contestó que no podía ayudarla y que bastante hacía con no entregarla a su pariente Mikoto. De este modo, con doble tristeza Sakura abandonó el santuario y prosiguió su errático caminar hasta que encontró un nuevo templo de exvotos y ofrendas que mostraban el nombre de la diosa a quien estaban consagrados.

Entonces se acercó al altar y arrodillándose se abrazó a ella.

—¡Hermana y esposa del gran Madara!-exclamó-, que gobiernas las ilustres ciudades de los Argivos, que recibes adoración de todo Oriente bajo el nombre de Zigia y de Occidente bajo el de Lucina, sé para mí Tsunade Salvadora y libérame de todo peligro, tú que de buen agrado acostumbras a socorrer a las mujeres embarazadas.

Así invocada, Tsunade al instante se le hizo visible con toda su majestad divina, pero también le señaló la imposibilidad de su ayuda, pues tanto el respeto hacia su nuera como las leyes, que prohibían poseer esclavos prófugos sin consentimiento del dueño, lo prohibía.

Ante esta situación, viéndose incapaz de encontrar a su marido alado e imposibilitada de recibir ayuda divina, Sakura perdió toda esperanza de salvación y decidió cambiar su decisión.

No intentaría escapar de Mikoto; al contrario, decidió presentarse ante ella con la esperanza de que este gesto pudiera clamar en parte el odio de la diosa y suavizar su castigo.

* * *

reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aclaración:**_ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. (Y _si me pertenecieran, no habrían muerto Itachi, Sasori y Neji T.T) (Y le daría a Sarada uno o dos hermanitos /)_

La historia es una adaptación al sasusaku de la obra de Apuleyo "el asno de oro" Eros y Psique"

Gracias a todas(os) los que se tomaron el tiempo y la molestia de leer esta historia.

Y este capi se los dedico a todas(os), en especial a:

 **Cinlayj2**

 **Yume no Kaze**

Gracias a ambas por sus reviews !

Y bueno sin más el capítulo final.

* * *

Mientras tanto Mikoto, harta de buscar sin éxito a Sakura, ordenó que para regresar al cielo le preparasen el carro radiante de oro que su marido Fugaku con gran arte le había fabricado

como señal de matrimonio. Adornado cuatro palomas blanquísimas, remontó el vuelo el carro con su pasajera mientras multitud de aves gorjeando y cantando felices formando un largo séquito que la escoltaba.

En cuanto la diosa llegó al palacio de Madara, le pidió que Tobi, como mensajero de los dioses, pregonase por todo el orbe el siguiente mandato:

—"Si alguien capturase o mostrase dónde está Sakura, hija de rey y esclava de Mikoto, se presente ante Mercurio, mensajero que esperará tras el templo de Mikoto Murcia y recibirá de la diosa Mikoto siete besos"

Este anuncio pronto llegó a oídos de Sakura quien se apresuró a presentarse ante el dios. El mensajero divino la condujo a palacio pero, cuando ya se acercaba, fue apresada y a rastras, aunque no se resistía, fue llevada ante Mikoto.

—Al fin –le espetó nada más verla Mikoto —te dignas conocer a tu suegra, aunque creo que realmente lo haces por ver a tu amado. Pero no te preocupes, que te trataré como conviene a una buena suegra.

Llamó a sus esclavas Costumbre y Tristeza, y les ordenó que la golpeasen y maltratasen. Poco después, cuando ya hartas de atormentarla se retiraron las esclavas, volvió a dirigirle la palabra la diosa

—Si crees que el fruto de tu vientre te va a salvar, estás muy equivocada. Pues has de saber que en absoluto me gusta la idea de que me llamen abuela estando como estoy en la flor de la juventud…

—… y aún menos tener por nieto al hijo de una esclava, al fruto de un matrimonio ilegítimo por haberse realizado entre personas desiguales sin mi consentimiento ni el de su padre, sin testigos y en medio del monte; por todo eso, si te permito parir, nacerá un bastardo.

Y mientras hablaba le rasgaba los vestidos, le daba bofetadas y le arrancaba el pelo a estirones.

—Me parece –le dijo cuando dejó de lastimarla- que eres una esclava tan poco agraciada que debes de contentar a tus amantes por ser muy hacendosa.

—Pues bien, demuéstrame tu diligencia. Ordéname en montones todos esos granos antes de la noche.

Y la llevó ante un montón confuso de lentejas, garbanzos, trigo, cebada, habas y adormidera. Sakura, medio muerta tanto por los golpes como por la labor tan agotadora que la esperaba, no tenía fuerzas ni para emprender la tarea, pero he aquí que una hormiga se apiadó de ella, de modo que, regresando rápidamente al hormiguero, persuadió a todas sus compañeras para realizar la labor impuesta.

Así, al caer la noche, cuando regresó Mikoto de un banquete con los dioses, se encontró con los granos clasificados pulcramente en montones diversos, pero, lejos de contentarse, la colmó de reproches, la acusó de no haber realizado sola la tarea y la encerró en una celda tras darle un mendrugo para cenar.

Al día siguiente Mikoto la llamó de nuevo y le señaló una nueva prueba.

—¿Ves el bosque que llega hasta aquel río de anchas orillas? — Pues allí moran unas ovejas de lanas de oro. Ve y tráeme un vellón de ellas.

Sakura se puso en marcha dispuesta no a cumplir la orden, sino a buscar la muerte en el río y con ella la paz. Pero, cuando se encontraba en la orilla, un verde junco, sin duda inspirado por algún dios le dijo:

—Desdichada Sakura, experta en sufrir calamidades, no pretendas mancillar con tu muerte estas santas aguas y atiende mi consejo, pues así lograrás tu propósito.

—Espera a la caída de la tarde, cuando los animales, ya cansados buscan el sueño, y no te acerques ahora a estas feroces ovejas, pues suelen atacar con su frente de bronce, con su agudo cuerno, e incluso pueden matar con uno de sus mordiscos envenenados.

Sakura, conmovida por la humanidad que mostraba la planta, así lo hizo. Más tarde, débil ya el sol, se escondió tras un árbol y consiguió fácilmente cortar de una oveja un hermoso vellón de oro.

Pero Mikoto no se dio por vencida y, tras volver a sermonearla por haber recibido ayuda, le ordenó que cogiera un pozalito de agua de una fuente que nutría la Laguna Estigia y el infernal río Cocito.

Cuando llegó Sakura ante el monte donde nacía la fuente, se encontró con laderas lisas y riscos imposibles de escalar, y con las aguas encajadas en un canal muy angosto y vallado por grandes árboles.

Además, unos ferocísimos dragones custodiaban el agua. Hasta tal punto la situación era peligrosa e imposible que las propias aguas advirtieron a la joven de los graves riesgos y le aconsejaron huir de allí. Mientras Sakura, quieta como una estatua, dudaba, un águila, viéndola en situación tan apurada y recordando el gran servicio que Sasuke prestó a Madara con motivo de Ganimedes, decidió ayudarla. Así que se presentó ante ella y volando sin peligro llenó el pozal para la joven.

Pero de nuevo Mikoto, amenazándola más que nunca, se mantuvo en su posición y le ordenó una nueva tarea más: que bajase al infierno con un cofrecito para llenarla con un poco de hermosura de Ino, pues, perdida parte de su belleza por las últimas desgracias, la necesitaba para ir al teatro de los dioses.

Entonces Sakura sintió que su muerte era inminente, pues creía que sólo muerta se podía bajar al reino de Sai y decidió arrojarse desde una torre muy alta, pero, cuando se disponía a saltar, la torre le pregunto así:

—¿Qué locura vas a cometer, desdichada? -¿Acaso crees que tu alma, separada del cuerpo, podrá regresar de los infiernos?

—Escúchame y te explicaré cómo realizarás tu deseo. Dirígete a una ciudad cercana, la muy noble Lacedemonia, y allí busca el monte Ténaro, donde hay una puerta del infierno que con camino directo te llevará al palacio de Orco. Has de entrar con dos monedas en la boca y en cada mano un pastelillo de polenta.

—Cuando hayas avanzado un buen trecho, te encontrarás un asno cojo cargado de leña y a una especie de mulero que te pedirá unos palos que se le han caído, mas tú no digas nada ni pares, y así llegarás ante el río de los muertos que controla Caronte. La avaricia también reina en el infierno, y tanto Caronte como Sai nada hacen gratuitamente— si al barquero el muerto no paga el viaje, no cruza el río y queda perpetuamente errante y sin descanso su alma.

—Por eso, aunque alguien te pida dinero, no le respondas ni se lo des, ya que lo necesitarás. Acércate al barqueo, un viejo escuálido, y págale, mas hazlo de manera que él coja el dinero de tu boca. Una vez cruzado el río, hallarás unas ancianas tejedoras que te rogarán que toques la tela; sigue tu camino sin atenderlas, ya que es una de las muchas trampas que te ha tendido Mikoto, pues si pierdes alguno de los pastelillos que llevas en tus manos te será imposible salir de los infiernos.

—Por último, ante las mismas puertas del palacio de Proserpina un perro gigantesco, temible y de fauces colosales está siempre vigilante. Ofrécele un pastelillo y podrás pasar. Entonces te recibirá amablemente Ino y te invitará a tomar asiento y opíparos manjares, mas tú siéntate en el suelo y prueba sólo un trozo de pan. Completado tu encargo, dale al perro el otro pastelillo y a Caronte la moneda restante, deshaz el mismo camino por el que llegaste y lograrás volver a ver la bóveda del cielo. — Un último consejo me resta: no abras ni mires el contenido del cofrecito.

Sakura, tras escuchar los consejos de la torre, abandonó su idea suicida y emprendió el camino a los infiernos. Cumplió escrupulosamente las recomendaciones recibidas, más, cuando regresaba, su insana curiosidad pudo más que ella y abrió el cofrecito. Pero dentro no había hermosura, sino un sueño infernal en todo semejante a la muerte que se extendió rápidamente por los miembros de la joven y la hizo caer al suelo como muerta.

Entretanto Sasuke, ya restablecido de su herida y sin poder soportar por más tiempo la ausencia de su amada, se había escapado de la habitación donde había sido confinado por su madre y volando la buscaba. Cuando la vio, la socorrió y cerrando el cofrecito consiguió sacarla de su letargo mortal. De este modo se presentó Sakura ante Mikoto con la tarea cumplida.

Pero Sasuke, deseoso de que concluyeran tantas fatigas y tormentos para ambos, acudió ante Madara y le suplicó que resolviera la situación. El padre de los dioses y hombres accedió a ello y mediante su emisario Tobi convocó a los dioses a una asamblea.

—Dioses conscriptos- comenzó una vez reunidos los dioses-, todos conocéis a Sasuke. Pienso que ha llegado la hora de refrenar sus ímpetus de juventud, pues es demasiado grande su fama de corruptor y adúltero. Por ello, y porque ha elegido a una doncella y la ha privado de su virginidad, he decidido que la tenga, la posea y abrazado a Sakura siempre goce de su amor.

—Y tú Mikoto – añadió dirigiéndole la mirada— no te entristezcas ni temas un matrimonio desigual ni ilegítimo.

Dicho esto, ordenó a Tobi que trajera a su presencia a la joven. No se demoró el dios alado y poco después Madara, mientras le acercaba una copa rebosante de ambrosía, le dijo:

—Toma eso, Sakura, sé inmortal y no te separes nunca de tu amado Sasuke. Este será un matrimonio perpetuo.

Y sin más demora se celebró el banquete nupcial. Presidía Sasuke con Sakura sentada en su regazo, a su lado estaban Madara y los restantes dioses por orden. Todos bebían y brindaban por la feliz pareja, servidos por Ebisu, salvo Madara, atendido por su joven copero.

Fugaku se encargaba de cocinar, las Horas esparcían por doquier rosas y flores de todo tipo, y las Gracias, perfumes. Las Musas, con el acompañamiento de Obito a la cítara y de Sátiro y Silvano a la zampoña, cantaban mientras con su gran encanto bailaba Mikoto.

De este modo según el ceremonial Sakura fue desposada por Sasuke y pudo nacer a su tiempo su hija, llamada "Sarada"


End file.
